


His Own Heart

by LilyBell



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Texting, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBell/pseuds/LilyBell
Summary: Kenny misses Kota.Kota reassures him.





	His Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fluff piece that evolves into (bad) phone sex. Would love some constructive criticism.

Kota Ibushi was sitting in the training room winding down after his work out. He had been away from home for nearly a month; by now no doubt his Kenny-tan was getting anxious. So he keep his phone near him at all time, even taking it into the shower area earlier.

In fact he was on it now, smiling stupidly at the picture of the man occupying his thoughts. His man had been through so much, but was still able to smile with so much sweetness; and let new people into his life. Something he was so grateful about.

His phone flashed in his face. Breaking his train of thought. A text from Kenny; he lasted longer than normal.

[TXT] Ibutan, you awake?

[TXT] What's wrong, Kenny-tan?

Kota had an idea, in fact he was pretty sure. So he just laid back, phone in hand and waited.

[TXT] I miss you. Can you come home early?

[TXT] You know I can't. But I'll be home soon.

[TXT] ...two days.

[TXT] Don't do that.  
[TXT] Don't pout when I'm to far away to kiss it.  
[TXT] Nick and Matt are coming, yes. I know you're excited to see them.

[TXT] I'm always happy to see them.  
[TXT] But I really miss you. Beside they can't kiss me like you can, hold me."

[TXT] Kenny...

[TXT] I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I just miss my husband."

Kota sighed. He knew Kenny hated when he was away for awhile, but his love usually hid it better than this. He dialed Kenny's number. Something must have happened.

"Tell me what's bothering you?"

"...Nothing."

Kenny's voice was soft and sweet making him smile. Kota could imagine him warm and snuggled in bed. He couldn't wait to go home.

"Where are you now? Are you in bed, love?"

"Yes. On your side in one of your shirts."

"I love you, Kenny. I miss you so much. You know I would never signed a deal that's gonna confine me, and keep me away from you. I will be home soon."

"Promise."

"Of course. Did you get inside your own mind today?"

"I tried not to. Really. Then I tried to convince myself that I should be happy for you. And all of it just made me miss you so much."

"Just like we promised; if we ever leave Japan we'll do it together. I could never leave my wife behind."

Kenny giggled, and Kota sighed relieved.

"I've told you I'm not a woman."

"And I've told you that doesn't make you any less my wife. And trust me I know you're not a woman."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes. I promise to show you exactly what I know when I get home."

"What...how are you going to show me?"

"Take you into my arms as soon as I walked into our home. Kiss every inch of your beautiful face. Even the lovely blush that no doubt will bloom on your cheeks."

"But not too slow, right?"

"Slow as I want. You'll let me right? Let your husband kiss every inch of your skin."

"No. I'll want you to bad. I want you to lift me in your arms and make love to me fast. Please Ibutan."

"Hmmm. Lift you into my arms and carry you into our bedroom; remove every piece of clothing from your body and lay you gently in the middle our bed. Slowly."

"Kota."  
"Just like now; I know you whine softly as I take one of your sweet nipples between my lips. Kissing, licking it as I play with the other, making your back arch."

"Oh, god."

"What will you do, Kenny? As I torture those beautiful pink buds. Will you play with my hair or mark my back."

"I-I don't...Kota please."

"Shush. It's okay you can do both."

"Yes. Oh yes."

"Are they flushed, love. Are you playing with them? Like I do."

"Yes. They ache I need you. Please."

"But I'm right there love. Can't you feel me kissing, caressing that oh so toned stomach. Brushing my nose against your beautifully flushed cock. Licking the tip, as I breath you in. Can you feel me Kenny? I'm almost to my prize."

"Oh Kota. I love when you kiss me there. It feels so good."

"You going to fuck yourself, for your husband, hmmm."

"Yes!"

"Slowly my love. Get your fingers wet."

Kenny was moaning around his fingers, and fuck if it didn't sound amazing in his ear. Kota shifted, he couldn't risk touching himself in public. But he was determined to put Kenny to sleep.

"I can see you so clearly. Your nipples and cock flushed so prettily. Take your hand and touch that pretty cock for me."

"Grip yourself tight, let me hear you -oh Kota- that's it baby."

"Louder baby I'm right there with you."

" _Ibutan!"_

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. You're going to kill me Kenny."

"It's not enough. I need you. Yours feel so much better."

"Easy baby. Add another one. - _Kota_ -  
There we go. I'm right there.  
Can't you feel me fucking you."

"Yes, oh God. It feels so good."

Kenny's voice was wrecked and Kota knew this was going to be fast.

"I bet it's tight. Always so tight for me."

"Only you. Only for my husband."

"Yeah. Always tight for your husband. No matter how many time we fuck it always feels like the first time."

"Cause...you're so fucking big. You always make me feel so good."

"You feel good now love? Do have three in yet?

"Yes! Yes! Oh. Fuck. I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah, faster make yourself cum-"

"No! It's you-oh- my husband fucking me so good."

"You're right. I'm right there above you. Your legs caging me as I fuck into your wrecked body. Feel so good inside. Come baby, cum for me."

"Oh fuck, fuck! Kota...oh."

Kota bit his lip to keep from moaning when Kenny screamed his name. He could see it in his mind, his back arching beautifully, stomach clenching. That beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure. Fuck.

"Kenny. Come on love don't go to sleep yet. Clean yourself up for me. You know you hate going to sleep sticky. There we go."

Kota heard the bed rustling and knew Kenny was wiping himself down.

"I love you, Ibutan."

"I love you to, my heart."

Kota didn't hang up the phone until he was sure Kenny was sleeping. He yawned and looked up, right into the face of Hideo.

Kota shrugged at the man smirking face. "My wife was sad. I had to make him happy."


End file.
